


From the Ritz to the Rubble

by suddendeathin-carolina (destr0ya)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 01:41:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3551339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destr0ya/pseuds/suddendeathin-carolina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke Griffin has finally escaped the pain of her senior year of high school and is studying for her dream degree at her dream college. She's half way through her first year when Lexa transfers into Clarke's college, Clarke's room and Clarke's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From the Ritz to the Rubble

It’s past 9pm by the time Clarke looks up from her anatomy textbook and realises that the sky outside the library window is rapidly becoming darker. She sees the pathway lamps by the lake flicker into life in response to the oncoming evening, and decides to take that as her cue to head back to her dorm.

After all, it wasn't like she'd be missing out on much study. She was pretty sure that she had been reading the same chapter on fibromyalgia for the past two hours straight. Even Clarke Griffin knew that this was sign she needed a study break. 

Mind made up, she clears away the open textbooks and closes her notebooks, dumping the lot into her backpack along with an astonishing array of different coloured pens and highlighters she had been using. Her mother had always said that Clarke spent more time swapping colours than actually writing notes, which was maybe true. She didn’t get it though, how boring studying in one colour is. Clarke loved the bright technicolor of her notebooks, line upon line of red and green and blue. She changed colour when she changed focus, moving from one topic to the next.

Her dad understood.

He always had.

Clarke clears her throat and zips up her backpack, throwing it over one shoulder before setting off. As she passes by, the other students ignore her disruption, either nearly asleep on their textbooks or absorbed in a wide-eyed caffeine-fueled frenzy of notetaking.

It was technically Spring, but as Clarke left the library and immediately found herself shaking with the cold, she decided that there was a big difference between technicality and reality. Frost crunched underfoot as she walked, wrapping her arms around her stomach and cursing herself for not thinking to bring a jacket, and cursing March for still being as cold as December.

Fortunately, the dormitories weren’t far from the library, but Clarke still lets out a sigh of relief when the door swings shut behind her and she’s warm enough to feel her fingertips again.

“Oh. Hey Clarke!”

“Sup, Griffin!”

Clarke looks up to see Raven walking down the stairs towards her, closely followed, as always by her boyfriend Finn.

“Hey guys.” Clarke replies, offering the couple a wave as they make their way past, no doubt that she would see Raven again later, at whatever ungodly hour she made her way back to the her room.

Raven had a habit of missing curfew, an action practically considered a crime by Indra, their RA. So, it would be Clarke and Octavia, Raven’s roommate, who would both be sent frantic texts at 2am asking for help and they’d comply, with only mild complaining. Clark didn’t mind too much really, as their late night adventures usually ended with the three girls sitting on the floor of Raven and Octavia’s room laughing and passing a bottle of vodka around.

Clarke opens the door to her room, giving it the usual extra shove to stop the lock from sticking. The door swings opens with a loud bang as it smacks off the wall and Clarke catches the door handle before it can rebound and hit the wall again.

“Do you have to make so much noise.”

Clarke stops in the doorway, looking for the source of the voice. She glances around the dimly lit room, and notices a stranger lounging on the spare bed. The girl is glaring at Clarke, her head leaning back against the headrest and a novel abandoned on her lap.

“Oh! Sorry.” Clarke rushes out. “Really. Sorry. I uh...the door sticks.”

The girl runs a hand through brunette waves and raises an eyebrow  and Clarke almost turns to leave before stopping herself, remembering that she’s in her own room, and that the other girl, who insists on maintaining her frankly kind-of-intimidating glare, is the intruder.

“You must be my new roommate.” Clarke finally realises.

It wasn’t Clarke’s fault that she hadn’t realised straight away. It was just that she had kind of gotten used to the idea of having her own room. Harper had got terribly homesick and dropped out just after Halloween, and Clarke had assumed that since she hadn’t been given a new roommate then, she wouldn’t be getting one at all.

“It’s nice to meet you.” She offers, and the girl stops glaring at her, but doesn’t bother replying so she continues. “I’m Clarke. Clarke Griffin.”

Clarke waits in vain for the girl to say something, before deciding that if she was just gonna be ignored she might as well just ignore the girl right back. Because really, of course Clarke would get stuck with a difficult roommate who didn’t  even seem to believe in polite introductions.

Abandoning her struggle, Clarke closes the door, and crosses to her side of the room, throwing her bag onto her desk with intentional force and flopping herself down onto her bed.

She grabs her Macbook from the end of her bed, and has her iTunes loading and her earphones in when she hears the girl speak.

“Lexa.”

“What?”

Clarke pulls an earphone out, looking over her laptop screen at the girl who is sitting with her knees up to her chest, looking at Clarke with only a slight trace of her earlier arrogance.

“My name is Lexa Trimani.” The girl tells her, her hands clutching the novel resting on her knees. “It’s nice to meet you too, Clarke.”

“Thanks.”

Clarke smiles and the girl looks for a second like she might smile back, and Clarke wishes she would. Instead, she turns her attention back to her novel, staring at the page like her life depends on it and okay, maybe they’re not exactly friendly but at least they have got introductions out of the way.

****  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

****  
  
  


****  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

****  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

  
  
  



End file.
